Providing storage by way of console bins in motor vehicles has become very popular in motor vehicles. These console bins allow drivers and/or passengers to store any number of things in them, from garage door openers to sunglasses, in a convenient location so that articles do not get lost or misplaced. Current console bins do not allow illumination of the inside of the console bin so that drivers and/or passengers to see what is in bin. This invention allows for the total illumination of the inside storage compartments within the console bins. The closest known technology to this invention is the technology involved in a vanity pack in visors for motor vehicles.